Sinônimos de Dor
by Ms. Winch
Summary: Memórias, sentimentos, e os instantes mais preciosos para Dean Winchester. E o que poderia ser pior que a eternidade sem Sam?


As imagens passavam pelos olhos de Dean, como num filme acelerado. Algumas delas em câmera lenta de repente, outras até em preto-e-branco, mas todas levando ao mesmo fim.

Ele tentou entender a lógica ou ver um padrão delas, mas não conseguia por mais que tentasse, por mais que se lembrasse das coisas que tinha visto e vivenciado...

Sam correndo em sua direção, seguido por um homem armado com uma faca. Sam ensanguentado, pedindo ajuda e caindo. Sam ao lado de Ruby, com o rosto sujo de sangue e um sorriso maníaco. Sam preso no quarto do pânico de Bobby, se debatendo. Sam sorrindo ao bater nele. Sam, ainda que sendo uma ilusão, o torturando no inferno. Sam o abraçando e pedindo perdão...

As imagens voltaram a correr e Dean sorriu, vendo que a maioria delas ainda era feliz, mesmo que vivida em momentos tensos. Como os dois em sua breve passagem pelo céu, vendo os fogos de artifício de quatro de julho, mesmo que seguidos por Zacarias. Como Sam exorcizando demônios, mesmo que com a mente, para salvá-los e talvez salvar a humanidade. Sam colocando o amor pelo irmão e pela humanidade acima dele mesmo sempre**.** As lembranças, ilusões e desejos passavam por Dean como portas esperando para serem abertas, algumas tão escuras que ele não ousaria abrir.

Uma porta chamou sua atenção. Uma cena de sua memória, invertida como um espelho, com os papeis totalmente trocados, como se aquilo fosse possível.

Sam escorado contra o Impala, com o rosto ensanguentado, o nariz quebrado, implorando para que Dean encontrasse sua razão e parasse, sem parar de garantir que sempre estaria ao lado dele. Dean se lembrava de proferir essas palavras, e sabia também o que queria dizer ao invés delas, mas que não tinha coragem porque tudo poderia ser usado contra Sam.

Eu te amo, Sammy.

Eram as palavras claras e simples que Dean queria repetir, gritar, até Sam, seu Sammy de verdade, ouvir e se livrar daquele peso que era a força de Lúcifer sobre a sua. Aquele peso que Dean se arrependia amargamente de ter deixado Sam carregar sozinho. Arrependia-se de ter deixado Sam escolher a opção errada. Arrependia-se de ter deixado Sam sozinho daquele jeito enquanto se fechava em sua própria dor, se torturando por coisas passadas ao invés de encarar o futuro e o presente. E agora, Dean estava vivendo o mesmo inferno que Sam, socando e dilacerando o rosto do irmão mais novo enquanto ele lhe jurava fidelidade, sem conseguir parar seus punhos ou amortecer a dor do outro, ele sabia que o seu inferno não era nada perto do inferno do irmão menor.

Menor? Sam sempre fora mais que ele, bem mais. E melhor em tudo, apesar de ser o mais novo. Melhor nas caçadas, melhor no relacionamento com os outros, inclusive com John apesar das brigas. Melhor em tudo o que tentava fazer, e mesmo sendo o melhor, só dizia que seguia o exemplo de Dean.

Dean sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto e fechou os olhos, abrindo-os quando sentiu um vento leve envolve-lo. Sua ultima lembrança feliz de verdade com Sam antes dos dois se meterem no mundo das caçadas... Ele e Sam sentados na beira de um píer, talvez na Flórida, tomando sorvete à noite e vendo os fogos do ano novo.

Sam sempre gostou dos fogos, sempre gostou de apenas se sentar ao lado de Dean e ficar em silencio, sentindo que era protegido pelo mais velho, sem saber que o mais velho também se sentia protegido com ele. Dean sempre se sentia protegido perto de Sam, como se de alguma forma Sam lhe desse a energia e o motivo pra continuar, como se Sam fosse sua única missão e seu único motivo de existir.

- Dean, posso te falar uma coisa? – Sam perguntou, jogando o papel do seu sorvete no lixo perto deles, sendo logo imitado por Dean.

- Fala, Sammy. Quer outro sorvete? – Dean viu o bico de cachorro pidão se formando no rosto do irmão e riu.

- Não. Não era isso. Eu só queria dizer que... – Sam respirou fundo, como se tomasse coragem.

- Fala, Sammy. – Dean se aproximou mais, com o som dos fogos agora mais forte atrapalhando.

Ele ouviu Sam sussurrar algo e pediu que o irmão repetisse, e Sam prendeu a respiração e gritou no exato momento em que os fogos paravam e a multidão que tinha se formado na beira do píer atrás deles ficava num silencio agourento:

- Dean, eu te amo! – e ficou muito corado de vergonha.

Dean ficou sem reação. Para ele demonstrações de carinho eram extremamente perigosas e podiam fazer a diferença entre a vida e a morte em uma caçada, principalmente com seu pai. Mas quem estava ali não era John. Era Sam. Um pequeno, cabeludo e agora muitíssimo envergonhado Sam Winchester, seu irmãozinho mais novo. Então Dean esqueceu por instantes a educação que recebera de John e abraçou Sam apertado, bagunçando seu cabelo e beijando sua testa, para depois jogá-lo dentro da água na parte rasa sob o píer e fazendo-o se molhar até os joelhos.

- Poxa, Dean! – Sam fez outro bico, fazendo algumas pessoas perto deles, principalmente mulheres, rirem.

Dean sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou, vendo Sam, agora mais velho, entrar numa lanchonete no final do píer. Ele se lembrava daquela lanchonete perfeitamente. Tinha entrado nela, várias vezes segundo Sam, quando o Trickster os prendeu em um loop do tempo.

- Dean, eu não agüento mais. Não me peça pra ficar calmo, porque eu não posso. Eu vi você morrer uma dezena de vezes e, cara, eu não suporto mais. – Sam estava realmente surtando, apoiado sobre a mesa enquanto lhe falava aquilo.

De repente ele se viu caído no chão, com Sam o segurando enquanto uma dor lancinante tomava conta do seu peito e o fazia ver tudo fora de foco. Ele ouvia o reconforto de Sam em seu ouvido, e os pedidos pra que ele não morresse, não daquele jeito, mas todos os lamentos não se comparavam com a ultima frase, sussurrada pela voz chorosa de Sam que Dean sempre comparou à de uma menina.

- Eu te amo, irmão. – Sam sussurrou, no segundo em que tudo ficou preto.

A imagem piscou e Dean se viu caído de novo, dessa vez no chão de uma sala, com algo grande e preto sobre ele e Sam gritando ao longe. Ele podia sentir de novo os cães do inferno o dilacerando, os dentes e as garras o retaliando enquanto ele apenas gritava e perdia sangue. Podia sentir o calor e a textura do próprio sangue escorrendo por seu peito e sabia como aquilo ia acabar, mas não tinha mais forças para dizer nada à Sam, então apenas segurou o braço do irmão e o encarou no fundo dos olhos quase sorrindo antes de deixar sua alma ser arrancada do corpo e levada ao pior dos tormentos.

Pior. Sim, o pior. Pior e sem Sam, o que eram praticamente sinônimos.


End file.
